


There’s blood on your hands

by Ambercreek



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	There’s blood on your hands

“There’s blood on your hands”

Tord looked down to his hands and saw the drying blood caked on his knuckles.

“Oh didn’t even notice that.”

Tom was going to reply but was cut off by undead groaning that was growing closer. He cursed something under his breath as the grip on the bat grew tighter.

“We gotta keep moving.” Tom looked over to his companion to find him not standing there anymore. He panicked. _“Damnit Larsson.”_

Then came the wave of gun shots and bullet casing falling to the floor.

The groaning stopped.

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a red hoodie came into his view.

“Taken care of.” He had a stupid smile plasted on his face. Showing his teeth and sharp canines.


End file.
